Zαpαtσs
by Isi-san
Summary: —¿Dorados? —¿Por qué no? —No vives en un palacio, cerda. —Pero tampoco en una pocilga, frentona. •  NO es YURI.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de –_el n__o tan querido_– M.K.

**N/A:** ¡Disfrútenlo! Esto **no** es un **Yuri**. Es mera relación de odio-amistad entre dos personajes ;D.

* * *

**~Zapatos~**

_By Isi-san._

...

._  
_

Era un día aburrido, común y corriente. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban en la calle antes de ir a la academia, las mamás salían a tender las sábanas para aprovechar al máximo la luz natural, los negocios se abrían poco a poco, los ciudadanos presurosos corrían para no llegar tarde a sus empleos, y yo veía todo ese ajetreo sentada desde mi ventana. Sí, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando una voz demasiado familiar para mí me pidió que le consiguiera abono en la floristería Yamanaka. ¿Por qué no iba ella? Eso evitaría que mis ojos vieran a la cerda desde horas tan tempranas de la mañana. ¿Pero quién era yo para negármele a mi mamá? Eso es todo, tendré que mover mi trasero del marco de la ventana y bajar hasta la tienda.

_—_¡Buenos días! _—_Saludé mientras entraba a la florería. Mi sorpresa fue que no encontré a la rubia que esperaba en el mostrador_—. _Señora Yamanaka, tome, aquí le envía mi mamá _—_Era un pastel de manzana que cocinó ayer para la familia manipuladora de mentes, literalmente. Ella agradeció de manera muy amable el detalle y lo fue a dejar a la cocina mientras yo buscaba el abono que necesitaba. La mamá de Ino volvió pronto y me cobró, yo le pagué, y cuando me iba a ir no pude evitar preguntarle por qué rayos su hija no estaba sentada con su enorme trasero trabajando, se suponía que ese era su horario. Aunque claro, de una manera un poco más amable.

_—_Oh, Ino está su habitación, si quieres puedes pasar a verla, es que intercambiamos días de trabajo porque me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas.  
_—_Muchas gracias Sra. Yamanaka. _—_Sin más, subí. Vería que hacía esa puerca y por qué yo no estaba previamente enterada.

Pero mientras caminaba por el segundo piso de la residencia/florería de los Yamanaka, una puerta se abrió golpeándome de lleno en la cara.

_—_¡Sakura! _—_Dijo al verme en el suelo_—_ Perdón, no te vi frentona. _—_Ayudándome a levantarme después de ver que no me había pasado gran cosa.

_—_Cerda. _—_Respondí mientras me tocaba la frente, donde me había golpeado más fuerte_— _¿No deberías estar trabajando?

_—_No, es que he estado trabajando en un proyecto nuevo, y hoy me lo van a traer _—_En eso se escuchó el timbre e Ino corrió como quien viniera detrás de ella hasta la puerta principal, un hombre le entregó dos paquetes y ella con una gran sonrisa le pagó una generosa propina _—_¡Frentona, ven! ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme a dejar esto en mi habitación?

_¿Tenía otra opción?_

Cuando llegamos colocamos los dos paquetes sobre la cama e Ino se aclaró la garganta dirigiéndose hacia mí, la única persona además de ella en su habitación. _—_Haruno Sakura, hoy usted, señorita, será testigo de mi increíble fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia a lo largo de dos semanas.

_—_¿Dos semanas?

_—_Cállate, siéntate y no interrumpas.

_—_Bueno…

Le hice caso sentándome en una silla que había en el cuarto y presté atención mientras ella abría el primer paquete, quitó todo el papel y después sacó un par de zapatos negros, un poco extraños para mí. Me los tiró y ordenó que me los probara.

_¿Había alguien en el planeta que le pudiera negar algo a Yamanaka Ino?_

_Sí, yo._

_—_Dime primero para qué.

_—_Frentona, son solo zapatos.

_¿Sólo zapatos?_

_—_¿De dónde los conseguiste? _—_Pregunté

_—_Hice que me los trajeran del país de la nieve _—_arqueé una ceja_—._ ¿Qué? _—_Preguntó ante mi mirada.

_—_¿Para qué quieres zapatos que probablemente sólo sean cómodos y útiles en el país de la nieve?

_—_Sakura, pon atención _—_Me regañó mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con su mano y yo la fulminaba con la mirada_—_ estos no son cualquier tipo de zapatos, son tacones. _—_Finalmente terminé cediendo más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa y me los coloqué con cuidado, Ino y yo tenemos un tamaño parecido de pie, por lo que me entró a la perfección. Me puse de pie y me sorprendí.

_—_Ino, estoy más alta _—_Dije intentando mantener el equilibrio.

_—_¡Para eso son, frentesota! Además, mírate al espejo, ¿acaso no se ven tus pies más elegantes? _—_Un poco de brillo iluminó sus ojos.

_—_Creo que he visto estos zapatos antes en algún lado. _—_Me puse a pensar un poco hasta que caí en cuenta, obviamente los había visto antes… y muchas veces_—_ ¡Tsunade–sama y Shizune–san!

_—_Sí, frentona, ellas usan tacones pero de los únicos que venden en la Hoja. Estos, por otra parte, tienen más variedad, son más elegantes, tienen más gracia, te dan más porte al caminar… _—_Golpe por parte mía_—_ ¡Haruno! ¿Qué te sucede?

_—_Deja de fantasear. _—_La rubia hizo un mohín.

_—_Como sea, estos son solo zapatos de tacón… Pero son un poco incómodos, yo admiro mucho a Shizune–san y a Tsunade–sama por poder caminar y pelear con ellos todo el día. Probablemente yo preferiría estar descalza en una batalla antes de tener que correr y saltar con ellos. _—_Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras abría el segundo paquete_— _Pero de igual forma a nuestras sandalias ninja les falta un poco de… gracia.

Oh no, Ino se había vuelto loca.

_¿¡Qué era eso!_

_—_¿Dorados?

_—_¿Por qué no?

_—_No vives en un palacio, cerda.

_—_Pero tampoco en una pocilga, frentona. Además, combina con mi cabello.

Quise aguantar la risa de una manera casi sobrehumana. Y aún así, no lo logré.

_—_¡Deja de reírte, frentona!

_—_¿Pero con qué te los vas a poner? _—_Ino se acercó a su closet y sacó un montón de conjuntos de ropa que nunca había visto antes.

_—_Te lo explicaré, Sakura, ya que necesitas una maestra para poder entender todo. _—_Arrugué la boca, no me gustó su comentario.

_—_Hace poco fui al país de la nieve por una misión, y en una zapatería encontré gran variedad de tacones que son estos que mandé a traer. _—_Los señaló, yo asentí con la cabeza, la caja en la que venían los negros estaba repleta con muchos más_—. _Pero después me di cuenta que no iba a usarlos para ninguna misión o atender todo el día en el hospital, pues eran muy incómodos. Sin embargo, mis aspiraciones fueron más allá y decidí que serían usados para momentos importantes, como fiestas, bailes, actividades exclusivas para personas como yo _—_se señaló con orgullo_—_ pero había de tantos colores y estilos que tuve miedo de no tener vestidos y trajes con qué usarlos. Por eso pasé al país de la hierba un día de estos y mandé a traer varios atuendos que encontré, la mayoría de los que ves sobre esta cama son de ahí y de las telas más suaves que se conocen. _—_Con sus dedos rozó uno verde claro con detalles dorados muy lindos_—_ Llegaron antes por la cercanía de las aldeas, y claramente por la facilidad de transporte, algunos de estos tacones son de cristal, demasiado exclusivos y hechos a la medida, pelo de chicle _—_fanfarroneó con aires de superioridad_—_. Cómo sea, cuando llegué a la aldea quise tenerlos ya, pero faltaban unas semanas para que llegaran y, como una estrella fugaz, la idea llegó una noche a mi cabeza. ¡Sandalias de colores!

Me levanté y asome mi cabeza a la caja número dos. Había rojas, verdes, celestes, blancas, amarillas, grises, plateadas, moradas, rosadas, y doradas. Doradas. ¡¿Doradas?

Aún no lo superaba y volví a reír.

_—_Mira, Haruno, al día siguiente bajé a la florería y encontré varios pigmentos de plantas que se usan para teñir incluso la ropa que traes puesta _—_volví a ver mi atuendo, tenía razón, no podía esperar que hubieran ovejas rojas o rosadas que me dieran el color del algodón que tenía en la ropa_—._ Y entonces aproveché para hablar con el zapatero y le conté sobre mi plan maestro _—_sonrió_—,_ así fue como le dije que antes de amarrar y hacer las sandalias remojara todos sus materiales en los pigmentos que yo le daría. Aunque he de admitir que nos costó mucho que quedara un color dorado y plateado como el que ves aquí, no hay plantas que den pigmentos de esos colores, tuvimos que comenzar a mezclar y también con otros materiales que él tenía en su taller. _—_La rubia cerró sus ojos y levantó las cejas con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, con los brazos cruzados esperando que yo dijera algo.

_—_Honestamente, Ino, me parece muy ingenioso todo lo que hiciste por querer deshacerte de las sandalias azules que todos tenemos. _—_Hice una pausa, sonreí a punto de estallar en carcajadas de nuevo_—_ ¿Pero te pondrás, por ejemplo, estas verdes con tu traje morado?

_—_Oh, se me olvidó decirte _—_volvió al closet y trajo otros vestuarios, pero esta vez todos tenían el mismo estilo, solo variaban en el color_—._ Yo hice estos que ves aquí.

_Bien, esta vez sí me había sorprendido._

_—_¿Cociste todos estos?

_—_Sí, señorita.

Y entonces no se me ocurrió nada con qué seguirla molestando, hasta tenía un poco de envidia. Esa puerca se vería mejor de ahora en adelante… _—_**Aunque ya le hacía falta, ¡ja!**

Solté una pequeña risita por el pensamiento de mi interior malicioso, pero casi de inmediato una idea cruzó mi cabeza y me pareció correcto decírsela a Ino.

_—_¿Ino, cuál es la formación de un pie promedio?

Pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta y sin dudar respondió. _—_Es una extremidad formada por 26 huesos, 33 articulaciones, 19 músculos y más de 100 tendones.

_—_Exacto _—_respondí_—,_ además es de las partes del cuerpo menos atendidas. Dime ahora, ¿cuáles son problemas o enfermedades que se pueden provocar por un indebido cuidado?

Pensó un poco antes de responder. _—_Bien, lo primero es la circulación. Usar zapatos ajustados con fajillas u otros accesorios dificultan la circulación provocando dolores y calambres _—_asentí con la cabeza y la incité a proseguir_—. _¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

_—_A ver, cerda, te lo haré más sencillo de entender. ¿Cuáles crees que son algunas lesiones que se podrían provocar por usar zapatos altos? Usa tu cabeza oxigenada sólo un poquito. _—_Levantó una ceja y sus ojos solo indicaban querer matarme, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y comenzar a hablar.

_—_Bien, se me ocurre el neuroma de Morton, provocada por el exceso de presión que comprime nervios y provoca hormigueo, dolor y ardor en la parte debajo del pie, debajo de los tres últimos dedos del pie _—_hizo una pausa y se tocó el cabello_—._ También está la debilidad del tobillo, que la altura por decir de alguna manera "anormal en el pie", le provoca la debilidad y inestabilidad al caminar, aunque también podría durar un pequeño rato después de adecuarlos a la altura normal _—_dirigió sus ojos celestes al techo y después se tocó el tendón de Aquiles que está en la parte de atrás del pie, un poco arriba del talón_—. _Podrías pensar que entre más alto esté el talón con respecto a los dedos de los pies, se crea un estrechamiento en el tendón de Aquiles. Lo que claramente provocaría dolor y otras afecciones.

_—_¿No crees que todo eso se podría curar con una pequeña e ínfima cantidad de chakra médico?

_—_Obviamente _—_me dijo.

_—_Yo creo que eso es lo que hacen Tsunade–sama y Shizune–san —Ella asintió haciéndome ver que entendía mi punto y que lo compartía—. ¿Pero qué tal si no es necesario usar chakra para estar cómoda? Digo yo, es una pequeña cantidad, pero sigue siendo chakra.

—¿Cuál es tu punto, frente de marfil?

—Lo que yo digo, puerca, es que usando tus conocimientos, y con ayuda del señor Takumo, el zapatero, podrías ajustar los zapatos de la nieve para no usarlos únicamente en fiestas. Y por qué no, usar tanto tacones como sandalias de colores en las misiones. —Ino sonrió y no tuvo que decir nada para que yo supiera que estaba realmente agradecida.

_La había ayudado. ¿No eran para eso las amigas?_

o°o°o

—Naruto deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen, es malo para tu salud —comentó TenTen, quien estaba comiendo conmigo, Naruto y Neji en Ichiraku.

—No me va a pasar nada —se rió como sólo él sabía hacerlo— no me ha pasado nada en quince años.

—¿Nada? —Entró a la conversación el dueño del puesto de ramen— Recuerdo que una vez te vomitaste por comer tanto, y otras cuantas te han dado fuertes dolores de estómago.

—Viejo… no me ayude —dijo Naruto deprimido mientras seguía comiendo, todos soltaron la risa enseguida.

Después de unos minutos de charla animosa llegó Ino a pedir un poco de ramen para llevar y TenTen la comenzó a elogiar.

—¡Ino! Ayer te vi con un muy lindo traje verde y sandalias del mismo color, ¿y hoy andas con tacones morados? ¿De dónde sacas cosas tan bonitas? —Noté como los ojos de la peli café brillaban un poco cuando alargo la "I" de la última palabra al hablar y cómo, al mismo tiempo, el miembro del clan Hyuuga que estaba junto a ella sonreía de medio lado al ver la ilusión de su compañera.

—Podrían decirse que son de invención propia —sonrío con orgullo— aunque no andaría con estos tacones de no ser porque una estrella frentona me golpeó la cabeza el otro día. —Casi inmediatamente el dueño de Ichiraku le dio su pedido y ella se fue mientras me sacaba la lengua.

_Sí, era una insoportable, pero aún así la quería mucho. La mejor amiga que tengo y la mejor rival que tendré jamás._

.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Sé que es algo muy diferente a lo que usualmente escribo, pero leí un artículo sobre zapatos el otro día en el periódico y bueno... Quise escribir un poco._

_Ésta historia fue editada tomando en consideración los consejos de Cronosmu en el foro de Los Malos Fics y sus autores. Gracias, de nuevo.  
_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san.  
_


End file.
